<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfection by EndlessFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715023">Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future SenGen life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Husbands, I need fluff after chapter 160, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short &amp; Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants this wedding to be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Future SenGen life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: really really sweet.<br/>This is kind of a follow up of my Fanfic series "Future Sengen life". It follows the same story after all the wars are done and now Senkuu and Gen are back in the village with the others still doing experiments and such but now there is a school and small business opening-up. I am pretty sure a lot of my future set fanfic is going to be on the same storyline as well.<br/>Tell me if I misspelled anything, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gen Asagiri will you marry me?” Senkuu asked down on one knee looking up at Gen.</p><p>“Yes! Ten billion times over yes!” Gen cried, not even giving it a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>3 days left</p><p>“Come one people! This is an important day! I want the pictures to be perfect,” Minami shouted to the other villagers.</p><p>Minami had her camera slung off her shoulder and was telling the others how she had the set up in mind. Her and Yuzuirha had bounced ideas off each other for weeks to get ready for the big day. They were so excited you would’ve thought it was their wedding. Minami was in charge of pictures and set up for the pictures, Yuzuirha, by her own request, was put in charge of the groom's outfits, and Francois was in charge of foods and drinks. The big day was only 3 days away and everyone was rushing around to make everything perfect for their friend’s wedding. Gen and Senkuu had told them about the simple plan they had but their friends and spun it to a much larger scale. It was somewhere off in the forest that Senkuu and Gen were not allowed to see. Yuzuriha was with Gen right now trying to get the right measurements for their suits.</p><p>“Ahh you’re going to love it,” Yuzuirha cheered. “I have the color pallet already figured out too!”</p><p>“You are all in such a rush I would have thought it be you and Tajju’s wedding,” Gen teased before feeling the measuring tape around his waist tighten a bit. “But serious you seemed a bit stressed,”</p><p>“Ya I know but I am just happy for the two of you,” Yuzuirha explained in a more sober tone. “For the longest time, I and Taiju thought we would be the only friends Senkuu would have. We were worried for him a bit,” Yuzuirha's voice started to shake at the end. “Sorry, I am just so happy for the two of you,” Tears were starting to form in Yuzuirha’s eyes.</p><p>“Ahhh! Don’t cry Yuzu-Chan,” Gen scrambled to hand her a piece of cloth. </p><p>“i-I am sorry Gen-kun. I just want your guy's wedding to be perfect,” Yuzuirha apologized, wiping her tears off her face. “L-Let’s finish this up so I get Senkuu’s measurements next,”</p><p>“Sure,” Gen agreed</p><p> </p><p>“Senkuuuuu,” Taiju cried, pulling his best friend into a bear hug.</p><p>“Taiju you big oaf, you’re crushing me,” Senkuu gasped for air.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” Tajiu quickly rebounded and let go on Senkuu. “I am just so happy for you and Gen!”</p><p>A small smile crossed Senkuu’s face at the sound of his fiance's name.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be the type for a wedding ceremony,” Taiju pointed out.</p><p>“I am not… but Gen is,” Senkuu smiled.</p><p>Senkuu was normally a minimalist when it came to anything besides science. He didn’t need much besides just the essentials in life, but giving others stuff was something he always liked doing though. Senkuu ran his finger over the small jewel in his ring.</p><p>“I still can’t believe it’s only in three days,” Senkuu added.</p><p> </p><p>2 days left</p><p>The set up was very important to Minami. Back in the old world she was always on some news case about corruption or interviewing some bigshot. She didn’t really have time to go to friend’s weddings or even help plan anything for the big day. She had her camera with her at all times and always wanted to take pictures for a wedding but was always swamped with work. So when she got offered the position of photographer at Senkuu and Gen’s wedding by the couple she gladly accepted and was now getting right to work setting up the scenery. Suika and a few others were on flower duty. It was all a mess and with only two days left Minami was stressing out.  The instructions she had gotten from Gen and Senkuu seemed too generic now that she thought over every little detail.</p><p>“Nothing too special,” Minami mocked. “Just put some flowers in a vase or something they said. Ughhhhhhh,” She was just complaining to herself pacing back and forth “What kind of flower? What kind of vase? Where?! And what does Or something mean? Along the rows of seats like western weddings or maybe with Cherry blossoms?”</p><p>With how much stress she was putting on herself she was starting to see why she never helped decorate anything and now with even more limited resources than in the old world. She was a perfectionist that wanted everything done just right, but it was driving her insane. Minami was so close to ripping out her own hair from stress when,</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Minami turned around to see Tsukasa standing behind her.</p><p>“Oh, Tsukasa!” Minami beamed “Yes I am fine just- I go to get everything just right for the wedding but the instructions Senkuu and Gen gave me are so vague I don’t know what they want,”</p><p>“Why don’t you go ask them?” Tsukasa asked, a bit confused.</p><p>Minami sighed. It would have been easier just to go ask the couple for more instruction on what to do but-</p><p>“I just don’t want to bother them,” Minami confessed, hanging her head down. “This is supposed to be their perfect day and I don’t want to stress them out with details,”</p><p>“Why not? Francois did,” Tsukasa added.</p><p>“T- They did!?” Minami stammered.</p><p>“Ya, on what food Senkuu and Gen wanted for the wedding,” Tsukasa explained</p><p>“Oh-” Minama took a second to think before starting to laugh. “Now just I feel silly,”</p><p> </p><p>1 days left</p><p>Gen couldn’t stop himself from happily skipping everywhere he went. One day left until the wedding and Gen wished time to move faster. He was going straight to bed once it got dark enough so he could sleep out the night and wake up refreshed on his wedding day. Yuzuirha had got the last measurements she needed, Minami and Sukia had picked his brain for more details on the wedding set up and Francois had the menu planned out. The past few days felt like Gen was getting pulled left and right being asked questions about the wedding or picking something out. With how many questions he got asked a day he should’ve been extremely tired but he was still packed full of energy. It was a messy process but he appreciated the hard work his friends were putting in to make this the happiest day of his and Senkuu’s lives. Everyone was either busy and working on planning the wedding. Gen wanted to know so badly what the ceremony was going to look like but he wasn’t allowed to go look. He spent the rest of the time he wasn’t being questioned outside looking at a special clearing in the trees behind the village. At least once a week Gen would wander up to the little clearing and looking around a bit. The same trees he had seen time and time again but he didn’t care. The area still faintly smelled like flowers. A few dead petals still spread around the area. Senku had proposed to Gen in this very spot. The way Senkuu fidgeted the whole way up the hill, how Senkuu’s eyes glowed with the moonlight, the scattered flower petals all over. Gen leaned against a tree looking up at the sky. Gen closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. He could still picture the starry night sky above the two that night. A wave of tiredness finally hit Gen.</p><p>“Less than 24 hours from now,” Gen smiled looking up to the crisp blue sky above him. Gen’s mind wondered about all the things he had gone through the past few years. “Jezz where did the time gooooo. One second being a traitor, the next I am going to get married,” A small smile pulled at Gen’s lips. “Now how did that appen- hay,”</p><p>“Hey Gen can you help us quickly?”</p><p>“Well back to work,” Gen sighed brushing off his yukata “Coming~!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The big day!</strong>
</p><p>It was a perfect day. Blue sky above, only a few white fluffy clouds above, and just the right temperature to where it was a bit cool but with a warm gust of air from time to time. </p><p>“Here you go!” Yuzuirha beamed handing the two grooms their suits “I made more traditional outfits for the pictures but right now suits will probably be best,”</p><p>“Thank you Yuzuirha-Chan,” Gen thanked her.</p><p>“No problem! The others will help you get dressed but don’t take too long,” Yuzuirha explained.</p><p>“You ready mentalist?” Senkuu asked, grinning.</p><p>“Of course Senkuu-chan. Like you'd even had to ask,” Gen giggled into his sleeve.</p><p>“Ya ya, Let’s go get changed before the others think we ran away,” Senkuu pointed out.</p><p>“Oh don’t even joke like that dear Senkuu-Chan,” Gen pouted.</p><p>Gen went with Ruri and Uyko to help get ready, while Senkuu went with Yuzuirha and Taiju to help him get ready. Gen’s top jacket was a plum purple with small flower embroidery, pants the same color as the jacket, a black undervest, and a light gray tie to top it off. It looked like a proper suit he would’ve worn on TV shows.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Ruri asked</p><p>“I think I should have hired Yuzuirha as my wardrobe person,” Gen laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Senkuu’s suit jacket and pants were a moss green with a plain white dress shirt with a lemon grass tie. Yuzuriha had a fun time trying to comb down Senkuu’s hair.</p><p>“It keeps wanting to stick back up!”  Yuzuirha yelled, running the comb through Senkuu’s hair. “How’s you’d even get it- this way,”</p><p>“Ow!” Senkuu winced at the pain a bit.</p><p>“Sorry sorry,” Yuzuirha apologized. “There we go done!”</p><p>“Ahh cools good Yuzuirha!” Taiju bursted out.</p><p>“Ah-hh Thanks Taiju- kun. What do you think, Senkuu?” Yuzuirha asked, handing Senkuu a mirror.</p><p>“Looks like I just came out of the bath,” Senkuu snickered.</p><p>“Rude!” Yuzuirha scolded with a pout on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was in seats in rows. Roses lined the walkway in small vases and circled the circumference of the altar. A small wooden carved altar with sunflowers around it. Suika was first up as the flower girl. She gladly threw the colorful petals in the air and let them gracefully fall on the grass beathen, like color confetti showing the way to the altar. Miria was right behind Sukia as ring bearer. Ruri stood there holding her arms in front of her. Gen and Senkuu walked out onto the grass hand in hand. It was a lot to take in but Gen could feel his face flush a bit from how excited he was. Gen squeezed a bit harder around Senkuu’s hand to tell him,</p><p>
  <em> “Senkuu- chan it’s really happening!” </em>
</p><p>Senkuu’s thumb brushed over Gen’s backhand to tell him,</p><p>
  <em> “I know,” </em>
</p><p>The others stood up from out of their seats. Senkuu is trying his best to just smile like an idiot but his face was betraying him. Senkuu and Gen reached the altar and looked at each other in the eyes.</p><p>“Ok everyone may take a seat,” Ruri spoke. “Today is our friends Senkuu and Gen’s wedding. We are all here to wish them luck and a happy life together. Now, Gen, do you take Senkuu as your husband?”</p><p>“Ess- yay,”</p><p>“And Senkuu do you take as Gen your husband?”</p><p>“Ten billion percent,”</p><p>“Ok you may now kiss the groom!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The rest of the day wasn’t <em>perfect</em> but hey it wouldn’t be their wedding if it was perfect. So in its own little way, it was perfect for them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like marriage would be one of the hundred tales but without all the other stuff. Just "Do you? Do you?"<br/>Also, I had to look at traditions for western weddings for Minami part since there is a bit of western influence in Japanese weddings nowadays.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>